


Enter Pied Piper and Vibe!

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Pied Piper - Freeform, doppleganger, vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley discovers that Wells' is back only to have the STAR Labs team run into Earth-2 Hartley and Earth-2 Cisco. Their appearance makes Hartley rethink his feelings about his own happiness and about Cisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Pied Piper and Vibe!

“I don’t understand how you all can be so idiotic. I know you’re all smart, someone has to be to do all this.” Hartley ranted as he stepped into STAR Labs. “Why would you be working with Wells again?!” 

“What did I do to this one?” Harry asked in exasperation. He was getting annoyed at everyone now. It seems like his alternate reality happened to do something to everyone on this Earth. 

“He was Wells’ most trusted partner until he found out the the particle accelerator would cause more harm than help because the other Wells was counting on it exploding. Hartley,” Cisco introduced. “Tried to stop it. Wells fired him and forever ruined his reputation in the science world.” 

Hartley looked Harry up and down with crossed arms. He said something in Latin, but Harry just stared at him. 

“I’m sorry, was I supposed to know what you were saying?” Harry almost snapped back. 

Hartley raised an eyebrow. 

“I told you.” Cisco whispered at him quietly. 

“Like I’m supposed to trust you?” Hartley commented as he made his way out the door. 

“Still a dick I see.” Cisco retorted before clapping Hartley on the back in the direction of the door. 

Cisco froze for a second hand still in the air as Hartley turned to face him. 

“What’s wrong with the doof, now?” 

“He’s vibing.” Barry said as he walked into STAR Labs. 

“Vibing?” Hartley scoffed as Cisco came back to his senses.

“Yes, vibing.” Caitlin defended. “Cisco has the ability to get these vibes about alternate realities. He gets visions about things happening on Earth-2 for example. The Earth this Wells is from.” 

Cisco shook his head and looked at Hartley strangely before shaking his head again. 

“So?” Hartley asked.

“So, what?” 

“Caitlin said you were “vibing” so what did you “vibe”” Hartley asked with an amused smirk. 

“None of your business.” Cisco shot back. 

“I think it’s plenty “my business” if I triggered it. Don’t you, Cisquito?” 

“No, I don-” 

“Cisco!” the group turned to the entrance of the doorway. 

“We really need to up the security.” Barry groaned as a man walked in, one that looked like.

“Hartley?!” Caitlin exclaimed as the other Hartley jogged his way up to Cisco and pulled him into a tight hug. 

Cisco opened his mouth to ask a question, but the other Hartley kissed him. Cisco’s eyes widened as Earth-2 Hartley snuck his tongue into his mouth to explore before pulling away. Cisco was too surprised to even attempt at pushing away while Hartley looked at his double in just as much surprise. 

“Oh, I’m glad my little Cisquito is safe. I don’t know what I would have done if they got to you.” the man whispered against Cisco’s lips before stepping away. 

“Uhm, who are you?” Cisco asked once Earth-2 Hartley finally pulled away. 

“What are you talking about, Francisco? I’m your husband.” Hartley said and Cisco spluttered in reply. 

Hartley’s eyes widened in turn as he looked his double up and down. There were subtle differences between this Hartley and himself. This Hartley seemed to be fond of dark wash jeans and his hair was a bit longer. He didn’t wear glasses, maybe he had contacts in? He also seemed to have a more calm demeanor, happy even. And he was spouses with Cisco Ramon? His gaze drifted to a breathless Cisco and the way this Hartley looked at him. Was Cisco the person that actually made this change in his other self, caused it? He was ashamed to say it, but he was almost jealous of his other self. How did he obtain happiness while all Hartley was able to get was pain and loss? 

“Cisco, stop messing around. You know me.” other Hartley pressed. 

“I know that Hartley.” Cisco pointed.

“What?” Hartley turned around to find himself standing in front of him. His gaze traveled over Earth-1 Hartley and frowned. “That can’t possibly be me. Maybe it’d be me if I hadn’t met you, but we’ve been together for years, Cisco. I haven’t tried being that posh since high school.” 

Cisco almost laughed as Hartley huffed at his double’s comments. “I like this Hartley.” 

Barry and Caitlin tried to stifle their amusement, but Barry’s phone rang suddenly. 

“Barry! Get to Central City Hospital. Cisco’s been hurt!” Joe called into the phone over the sound of an ambulance.

“Joe, what are you talking about Cisco’s right...here. it has to be a Cisco doppleganger. Keep an eye on him, I’m coming.” Barry hung up. 

“I’m coming with you.” Other Hartley said firmly. 

Barry bit his lip as he stared between the two Hartley’s and Cisco before nodding his agreement. 

“Send us video, man!” Cisco called before Barry flashed away with other Hartley. 

Cisco glanced back at Hartley with a slight blush before moving to his seat at the desk next to Caitlin. 

“What are you looking for?” Hartley demanded after a few minutes. 

“Anything out of the ordinary.” Cisco mumbled as he continued typing and skimming the screens in front of him. “Got it. Police were called to a power plant about half an hour ago.”

“I’ll drive.” Caitlin said as she pulled on her coat. Harry followed Caitlin out the door and was followed by Cisco. Cisco stopped at the door before turning to Hartley. 

“Are you coming or what?” Cisco asked. 

Hartley nodded as he followed the group out and climbed into the STAR Labs van. When they arrived at the scene Barry was sending a video feed through the tablet. A bedridden Cisco was groaning in pain. Cisco blushed at the sweet, loving words coming from other Hartley’s mouth in spanish. He wondered what Hartley was thinking about the relationship. Cisco knew he hated him, so it’s a wonder that they’d get together in an alternate reality. 

“Stop staring at me like that, Cisquito.” Hartley goaded. “I know we both would rather not hear it, but unfortunately we do. Now, do your work.

Cisquito. The other Hartley had said those words to him with such love. It sounded weird coming from his Hartley’s lips now. His Hartley? His eyes flickered to Hartley looking over the destroyed scene before Cisco turned back to his own words. Yeah, his Hartley. 

“Cisco, according to other Cisco, Zoom got to him. And get this, in their world Cisco’s been Vibe for years.” Cisco smiled at that. “He’s just got a few scratches. We’re heading back to STAR Labs.”

“We’re almost done with the scene here. We’ll meet you guys there.” Caitlin called as they wrapped up getting pictures and evidence. 

“So what happened?” Joe asked as other Cisco and other Hartley sat close to each other in a large chair. Hartley was holding a bottle of water for him. 

Cisco stared at the two in wonder. How had they even gotten together? 

“I was pushed through some hole? Next thing I know I’m at the power plant. Zoom attacked me. I tried to fend off as much as I could but he beat me before leaving me there. My body is slightly more resilient, so the brunt of the attack healed but he told me I had to kill you,” he looked at Barry. “Or he’d kill, Hart.” 

Other Hartley put an arm around him and squeezed. 

“How’d you manage to get away?” Cisco asked other Hartley. 

Other Hartley looked at Cisco with a small smile. “He never caught me. I was already here. Francisco and I were already in the middle of investigating these singularity breaches when Zoom propositioned Cisco.” 

“And do you have powers too?” Hartley asked.

“Umm, not really? I just play the flute.” 

Other Cisco rolled his eyes. “He's being modest. Hart was born deaf. His parents got his hearing medically restored, after the particle accelerator explosion he gained the power of sound manipulation, controlling others through sound. He was already a wonderful musician, but the enhanced hearing made him legendary. They call him Pied Piper.” 

Other Hartley blushed. “I’m not as great as a hero as Cisco though. I’m still trying to find a way to fit into this superhero thing.” 

“How long have you two known each other?” 

“Since we were kids, my brother and Hartley used to have the same music teacher. Hartley would be leaving as Dante came in to practice. He’d keep me company while I waited for Dante to finish.” 

“So this relationship has been going on for a long time then?” Caitlin asked. 

“You mean romantically?” Hart asked. “We’ve been dating since middle school. We went to the same high school, same college, we’ve never been apart from each other.” 

Hartley almost snorted. There’s no way he would have been able to deal with Cisco his whole life. 

“And your parents?” 

“What about them?” Hart blinked.

“Uhm,” Caitlin paused as she looked to Hartley. 

“My parents disinherited me when I came out to them a few years ago.” Hartley spat. 

Cisco stared at Hartley with wide eyes. “His parents love me.” 

“I’m sure your parents would understand if they met Cisco.” Hart smiled. “You two are together? Aren’t you?” 

Cisco and Hartley looked at each other in disgust. 

“Like I’d ever date that idiot.”

“Gross no way!” 

Hart and Francisco paused before laughing loudly. 

“You two are cute.” Hart smiled at Hartley. Hartley fidgeted slightly at the gaze. He bit his lip lightly as he glanced over at Cisco. Okay, maybe he had had a crush on Cisco previously. 

“Now that we’ve figured out Ramon’s sex life with the brat. Can we please get back to the main point here? Zoom?” Harry said impatiently. 

Cisco blushed. “I’ve never had sex with Hartley, thanks!” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “If it’d get you all to get some work done, I’d lock you two in a room myself.” 

“What a dick.” Hartley said. 

“You, shouldn’t be talking.” Cisco said pointedly as Hartley smirked back at him. 

“I’m sorry I can’t provide you with anymore information, Harrison.” Cisco frowned. “That’s all I know.” 

Harry stared at the two before leaving with a sigh. 

“Don’t worry about him. He’s just worried.” Caitlin said softly. “The most important thing is that you’re safe and...Hart is here with you. 

“Why don’t we get you two home?” Barry asked. 

“Sure.” Francisco smiled. “But, know that if you ever need any help…” 

“I’ll be sure to contact you.” Barry smiled as they led the two to the singularity breach under STAR Labs. 

The group moved down the hall, but Francisco caught Hartley’s arm before he could move. “I noticed your look when you looked at my Hartley.” Cisco said softly. 

Hartley pulled away. “What does that have to do with anything.” 

“You should tell him how you feel.” 

“I don’t feel anything for Cisco Ramon.” 

“I didn’t say you had feelings for Cisco. I was speaking generally.” Francisco raised an eyebrow as Hartley realized what he said. 

“So you do like Cisco.” 

“I used to.” Hartley whispered. 

“What made you stop?” 

“I realized that I didn’t deserve to be happy with someone I loved. So I pushed him even farther away than I already was.” 

“Why is that?” 

“My parents hate me and want nothing to do with me, my mentor screwed me over for life, the particle accelerator made me have to deal with a never ending screech in my head. It seems my life is full of loss.” 

“And yet, your Cisco still looks at you with trust and belief.” 

“My Cisco’s chasing a fantasy.” 

“Don’t be hard on yourself. It’s alright to be happy, and if you want to be happy with Cisco then tell him that.” 

“There’s no point. I’ve been an ass to him for years. There’s always a breaking point.” 

“Hmm. If you want a glimpse of you happiness then I’d be more than happy to provide it.”

“You’re cruel.” 

“You don’t have to take it, but if you do it might be the thing that pushes you. If it’s not then I’m sorry about giving you hope.” 

Hartley looked at Francisco. He looked exactly like his Cisco except his hair was tied back. He was of course taller than Hartley. His eyes shown amusement and kindness, maybe even some sadness. His tanned skin shined beautifully and his plump lips were ready for the taking. Hartley pursued his lips before nodding. Francisco leaned in and Hartley met him halfway. when their lips met, Hartley didn’t expect a kiss with Cisco to be anything like this. It filled him with so much trust, hope, and warmth. The kiss was nothing like he ever felt and he was almost sad to pull away. He was breathless when he opened his eyes to find Francisco’s brilliant, dark eyes shining back at him. 

“Keep the faith, Hartley. Trust in him and yourself.” Francisco said before jogging to catch up to the group. 

Later, Hartley made his leave, but hadn’t expected Cisco to escort him out of the building. 

“Hartley?” 

“What?” 

“Earlier, you asked what I vibed off you.” 

“And?” Hartley turned to face Cisco with a raised eyebrow.

“I-I saw…”

“Just spit it out, Ramon!” 

“I saw us. Together. I saw them. They were in a bed, cuddling, talking, laughing. They looked... happy.”

Hartley stared at Cisco. “Just because we’re together in another reality doesn’t mean I’m automatically in love with you here.” 

“I’m not stupid, Rathaway.” Cisco snapped. 

Hartley took a step back. He’d never heard that tone from him before. 

“I- I know that you had feelings for me...previously. I’d overheard Wells reprimanding you about work relationships. I was mad when Wells made you leave. Mad I couldn’t see through Wells like you could and furious when your words echoed in my head when he killed me.” 

“Killed- what are you talking about?” 

“Eobard Thawne, also known as Harrison Wells. Was a speedster, like Barry. When I found out that he’d murdered Barry’s mother all those years ago,” Cisco paused to swallow. “He shoved his hand through my chest. The only thing that came to my mind in that moment were your words when we’d captured you. ‘This man will turn on you. If you’re lucky, you’ll only be dead’.” 

Cisco’s eyes flickered up to Hartley’s, wet. Hartley bit his lip at the sight. He’d never seen Cisco that hurt before. 

“I’m sorry.” Hartley said, finally.

Cisco huffed. “At least you didn’t say I told you so.” 

They stood in front of each other in silence for a few more moments before Cisco caught Hartley’s eye again. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Hartley’s cheek softly. “Visit every now and again, okay?” 

Hartley rolled his eyes as he pulled off his glasses to wipe at the smudge Cisco left behind with his breath. “Not if I get foggy lenses.”

Cisco smiled and turned to head back in, but Hartley pulled Cisco to him and pressed their lips together. Hartley felt the same spark in the kiss as with the other Cisco and he couldn’t believe the feelings flooded him stronger this time around. They pulled away slowly as Cisco blinked at him. 

“Give me some time.” Cisco whispered, breathlessly. 

“I’ll need some time, too.” Hartley whispered against Cisco’s lips before pressing their lips together again. 

Cisco’s arms fell to Hartley’s waist as Hartley set his hands on Cisco’s shoulders. He never noticed the difference in height before, but Cisco was slightly taller than he was. Their lips melded together into the sweet kiss and Hartley never wanted it to stop. They pulled away to catch their breath before Hartley cut himself off from the addiction that was Cisco. Too much too soon would be bad. 

Cisco’s eyes were half-lidded when they pulled away completely. “We’ll figure it out. You’re smart.” 

Hartley smirked in reply and waved before walking away. 

Cisco watched Hartley make his way down the stairs they’d been fighting on just last year and around the corner before heading back in. 

“Didn’t know Earth-2 Hartley and Cisco left an impression.” Barry teased as Cisco made his way into the cortex. 

Cisco blushed, but not before shooting back a retort about Barry’s soft spot for Captain Cold.


End file.
